Svaðilfari
by binn
Summary: Loki siempre fue el dios más inteligente e ingenioso, pero no siempre salen las cosas como él quiere.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes que aquí se mencionan pertenecen a Marvel._

 _Este fic participa en el reto de Septiembre-Octubre "This is almost Halloween" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

 _ **Rating:**_ _M._

 _ **Sumario:**_ _Loki siempre fue el dios más inteligente e ingenioso, pero no siempre salen las cosas como él quiere._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _En realidad el ranting de M, está por el tema, supongo que entre en la categoría de "Mpreg", no es Slash (Creo…)_

Svaðilfari

Aprender a transformarse no había sido fácil, y si tenía que ser completamente honesto, tampoco placentero, pero sí estaba orgulloso de hacerlo.

Encontró por primera vez el hechizo de transformación en uno de los antiguos libros de magia en la biblioteca del palacio, no era muy recurrida por los Æsir, pero Loki la adoraba, (comenzando por esa razón). Cuando vio el hechizo, algo le dijo que él podía hacerlo, aún era considerado por la ley como un niño, a esa edad todos los muchachos se apresuran a ser considerados hombres y demostrar lo que valen.

Tampoco ayudaba la manera en que Thor se estaba comenzando a portar con él, siempre presumiendo su anillo del brazo que lo convertía en hombre, y molestando al respecto, él y sus estúpidos amigos lo molestaban todo el tiempo, incluso Sif, siendo una mujer, pasaba las tardes diciendo a todos que Loki siempre siempre había sido muy femenino para ser un guerrero Asgardiano, muy _Ergi_.

La verdad era que podía vencer a Sif, a Volstagg, y a Fendral con relativa facilidad, incluso si se esforzaba a Hogun pero no le gustaba presumirlo si no había necesidad, no le gustaba que la gente supiera sus habilidades hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, siempre pensó que era algo lógico, pero aparentemente esto tampoco ayudaba a caerles mejor, aparentemente ocultarse no era la manera Æsir. Ahora, todas las habilidades que tenía, que había aprendido a travez de los siglos, las que lo hacían uno de los guerreros mas mortíferos en los nueve reinos, las había aprendido impulsado por la irónica obsesión de ser el mejor, de demostrarles que tenía el derecho a ser un príncipe de Asgard por mérito propio. Tal ves por eso nunca dio paso a tras. Tal vez debió.

La primera vez que intentó transformarse, se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, o si no mal, extraño en su transformación. Tenía semanas aprendiendo las runas y los canticos para este encantamiento, a pesar de que Amora, una de las hechiceras más poderosas del reino, le había dicho que no conocía a nadie que pudiera completar el hechizo.

Es decir, tal vez el propio Odín podría, pero la hechicera sabía de primera mano que la transformación de Odín no era completa, era más bien un encantamiento de glamur extremadamente profundo. Todos los hechiceros con los que se topó, le decían lo mismo, que la transformación completa es casi imposible. Pero Loki, obsesivo, y curioso como era y siempre ha sido, lo intentó.

Experimentó hasta que un día las runas brillaron al rededor de él, su cantico voló por los aires y se pegó a su cuerpo como si fuera un delicado tejido, pero algo estaba mal. Bajó su mirada a sus manos, confundido, podía sentir sus huesos cambiando, algunos mermando, otros alargándose, no era exactamente dolor lo que sentía, pero vaya que si lo sentía, su piel comenzó también a cambiar, pero no se asustó realmente hasta que su mente comenzó a cambiar también, sus pensamientos eran menos rápidos, menos elaborados, hasta que solo un pensamiento a la vez cabía en su cabeza, comida.

Despertó al día siguiente desnudo a las afueras de la ciudad, muy confundido y con dolor de estomago. No le dijo a nadie lo que había pasado, ni siquiera a Amora o a su madre. Cuando regresó al palacio, la nana real estaba histérica y en la sala de sanadores por haber perdido al joven príncipe toda la noche, su madre estaba muy angustiada, su padre fúrico y Thor había pasado toda la noche buscándolo en los bosques, lo que tampoco lo había puesto de buen humor.

Él nunca dijo que había pasado, tal vez por vergüenza, tal vez porque siempre que lo regañaban tenía la tendencia de cerrarse, pero más importante aún, era porque no conocía a nadie que hubiera hecho lo que el hizo la noche pasada, en ningún lado estaba descrito lo que había pasado, seguía asustado por lo que pasó, pero por ningún motivo se detendría, y antes de intentarlo otra vez averiguaría todo lo que pudiera sobre su nueva habilidad.

Al final se dio cuenta que el hechizo de transformación nunca funcionó en nadie más, simplemente porque el hechizo no funcionaba, solo había sido una increíble coincidencia. No había manera que la magia aprendida pudiera cambiar el cuerpo de una persona, la única forma en que alguien cambiara era, que esa persona fuera un cambia -formas natural.

Pocos seres en los nueve reinos tenían esta habilidad, no solo de disfrazarse con una ilusión, más bien poder cambiar su estructura misma en algo más. Era una habilidad mágica, aunque no una que se pudiera adquierir, se debía nacer con ella y no había nadie en Asgard que pudiera hacerlo. Los seres que podían, según algunas crónicas que encontró, eran algunos Vanir, (Loki pensó que tal vez por parte de su madre) y algunos gigantes. Las historias describían algunas de las sensaciones que el sintió cuando se convirtió en serpiente aquella primera noche. Los antiguos textos decían que a los que nacían con esa rarísima habilidad, eran entrenados desde la infancia y que si por alguna razón no pasaba así, exista la posibilidad de que perdieran su conciencia en alguna de las trasformaciones. Pero lo más interesante era que todos decían que no se podía llevar uno su conciencia durante la transformación, los más grandes hechiceros que tenían esta habilidad, decían que lo más que se podía hacer era mantener una idea consigo en la mente primitiva de la transformación, y aun para esto se requería un gran control mental.

Por el dolor de estómago que tuvo toda la semana que le siguió a su primera trasformación, llegó a la conclusión de que su cuerpo transformado seguía las urgencias de la criatura que había elegido, y por eso debía tener mucho cuidado, se encerraba muy bien cuando experimentaba, y lo primero que hizo fue aprender a elegir la creatura en la que se cambiaría.

Cuando su ceremonia de hombría concluyó y consiguió su anillo del brazo tuvo más libertad, y sobre todo más privacidad para aprender. Tardó muchas décadas en aprender solo a transformarse en el animal de su elección, y eso era la parte sencilla, la complicada era llevar su conciencia con él a través del cambio.

Pero sus estudios se vieron interrumpidos por la guerra.

Tanto él como su hermano eran de los mejores guerreros de Asgard, y más cuando estaban juntos. Ambos siendo muy jóvenes, se convirtieron en los generales del ejército de Odín, Thor era un guerrero nato, tenía la valentía de un guerrero experimentado, sabía como tratar a sus soldados, porque él mismo era uno de ellos, y era tan adorado que los guerreros hacían lo que sea que él les pidiera. Lo cual fue bueno porque muchas de las órdenes que Thor les daba, venían directamente del concilio de guerra, el cual estaba dirigido, al final de la guerra, por el príncipe menor bajo el mandato real.

Por supuesto, al principio, todos en el concejo le pidieron a Odín que retirara al príncipe, porque algunas de sus ideas eran "poco honorables", hasta que el primero en aceptar los concejos de Loki fue Tyr, eso fue porque Tyr era el dios de la guerra, no de la fuerza bruta, y entendía que en la guerra hace falta tácticas y para eso hay que ser astuto, y no había nadie tan astuto como su primo, el eternamente pequeño Loki.

El día que Loki propuso mandar a los guerreros más callados al campo enemigo solo a escuchar los planes de los gigantes, casi todos en el consejo rieron, los que no fruncieron el ceño ofendidos por la poca honorabilidad del plan, pero no Tyr, él se carcajeó y le dio una palmada fuerte a su joven primo.

Ese día Asgard comenzó a entrenar a espías comandados por Loki. Y la información que consiguió en el campo enemigo aseguró la victoria del ejército comandado por Thor. Claro que muy pocos le dieron el reconocimiento que merecía. Su familia sin embargo, festejaron en privado la victoria de ambos príncipes, Loki se ganó el lugar en la mesa de consejo de su padre, y aprendió su responsabilidad para el futuro del reino

Los gigantes fueron expulsados de Asgard y no sin perdidas de ambos bandos, la última gran guerra de Asgard se ganó. Al final de la batalla no solo los dioses sufrieron pérdidas, también la gran ciudad dorada. El muro que protegía la ciudad estaba muy destruido, había que repararlo, y tardarían más de lo que los dioses estaba cómodos en admitir.

Un constructor vagabundo llegó por esos días a Asgard, se presentó ante la corte de Odín y dijo que él solo, podría construir solo el gran muro. Todos los dioses se burlaron pero Odín, que siempre se ha considerado un rey justo, lo dejó hablar.

—¿Y qué pides en pago por esta tarea?

—La mano de la hermosa Freyja.

La reacción de la corte fue inmediata, ni siquiera tuvieron que ver el hermoso rostro de Freyja contorsionarse en asco, para saber que la simple declaración era ofensiva para todos los Æsir y Vanir. Thor tomó su martillo dispuesto a proteger el honor de su prima cuando la mano de Loki lo detuvo por el pecho, todos vieron eso y se callaron. Loki complacido por la atención e hinchado de orgullo por su reciente nombramiento de asesor del rey tomó el control de la situación.

Bajó tranquilamente de su lugar, a la derecha de Thor, se paseó por un momento por la corte con las manos detrás y por fin se dirigió al constructor, sin dejar de ver a la corte.

—¿Eso es todo lo que pides a cambio de tu trabajo?— Solo los dioses que conocían bien a Loki se rieron por el sarcasmo casi imperceptible, eso incluía a la familia real. El constructor vio un poco nervioso a la corte, pero no encontró el porqué algunos encontraban la pregunta divertida, Loki lo volteó a ver sereno, él en cambio enderezó los hombros y dijo.

—La mano de Freyja. Hoy.— Loki levantó ambas cejas y volteó a la corte con media sonrisa, y todos estallaron en carcajadas. Loki esperó un momento disfrutando la cara de confusión del constructor. Después de un momento, levantó las manos ligeramente y todos se callaron expectativos y divertidos. Incluso el rey se inclinó interesado.

—Ya veo, bien podrías pedirnos el sol y la luna, amigo.

—Hrimthurs.

—¿Disculpa?

—Mi nombre es Hrimthurs. ¿Quieren su muro o no?— dijo el constructor ya irritado.

—Paciencia _Lord_ Hrimthurs, estas son las negociaciones, una última pregunta ¿Cuánto tardarías en construir un muro igual al original alrededor de la cuidad?

—Ocho temporadas.— Un apabullante estruendo de carcajadas llenó la corte, Loki solo sonreía sin quitarle la mirada a Hrimthurs. Esta vez, todos se callaron cuando el rey golpeó con fuerza el piso con Gungnir, su lanza.

—El concejo deliberara. — dijo el Padre de Todo, y se retiró junto con su concejo, Freyja, Freyr, Frigga y Thor. Loki esperó un momento viendo al constructor midiendo algo y siguió al concejo.

—¡Es una ofensa a toda tu corte, Su majestad, y de paso a la nuestra!— Decía de pie Freyr, príncipe Vanir y hermano gemelo de Freyja, muy enojado— Deberíamos cortar su cabeza solo por el atrevimiento.

—¡Aye padre!— dijo Thor con el martillo en la mano.— Ese hombre ha ido demasiado lejos con su atrevimiento.

—¿Eso harías Thor? ¿Cortarle la cabeza a alguien que viene a la corte a pedir trabajo?— Odín dijo tranquilamente y todos en la sala se callaron, incluso Freyr se sentó, estas pequeñas lecciones del rey al príncipe heredero eran cada vez más comunes, el rey quería enseñarle a su hijo que ocuparía algún día su lugar, pero el príncipe heredero tenía la cabeza muy caliente todo el tiempo, y encontraba humillantes estas lecciones públicas.

—No— Dijo dudando un poco.—¡Pero tampoco dejaría que nadie se llevara a mi prima por un trabajo de albañilería!

—Nadie va a llevarse a nuestra Freyja— Dijo el rey acariciando cariñosamente el rostro a la joven a un lado de él, la cual sonrió. Luego ella dirigió su atención a Loki que veía afuera, a la corte a través de un tapiz encantado.

—Loki, mi querido primo, perece que hay algo en tu mente con respecto al asunto, ¿Te importaría compartir?— le dijo tranquilamente la diosa de la belleza. Loki no se movió cuando dijo en voz baja.

—Deberíamos aceptar.

—¡¿Qué?!— Dijo Freyja en un tono muy agudo, poco común en ella. Seguida de todos en la sala.

—Hermano, no es momento para tus juegos.— Dijo Thor en tono cansado, que le decía al concejo lo mucho que tenía que aguantar a Loki. Este lo vio enojado.

—No es broma Thor— Luego respiró y vio a su padre.— Pido humildemente que me oigan, Hrimthurs dice que puede acabar el muro en ocho temporadas, yo lo dudo mucho, pero sería más tonto si él lo duda también, y parece bastante orgulloso de lo que puede lograr. Aceptemos su trato, el muro por la bella Freyja, pero en lugar de que el plazo sean ocho temporadas, lo retaremos a que lo termine en cuatro, y deberá hacerlo sin ayuda de ningún otro hombre, solo si logra estas condiciones le entregaremos su mano.— Dijo Loki sentándose en su lugar en la mesa. Para sorpresa de todos Freyja se rió. Y Freyr dijo divertido.

—¡Nunca acabara en esa fecha!

—Así es primo. — Loki sonrió.

—Esto no es un juego, muchacho.— Dijo el concejero de la moneda.— Todos sabemos que tienes una debilidad por las cosas poco serias, las bromas y los trucos, pero este es difícilmente el lugar para divertirte.— el consejero vio a rey para pedir su apoyo pero este en cambió seguía viendo a Loki, Loki lo vio un momento y al ver que no iba a decir nada, continuó.

—Mi Lord Vidal, no es un juego…— aunque sí lo era— Yo no sería incapaz de apostar con algo tan precioso, sé que no hay manera de que logre terminar ese muro en cuatro temporadas. En el peor de los casos, Hrimthurs se retira al oír estas ridículas condiciones, en el mejor, acepta y pierde, él se va con las manos vacías, y nosotros tendremos medio muro sin pagar una sola moneda.— Esto convenció al consejero que solo se sentó.

El rey dio por terminada la reunión y dio la noticia a la corte.

Hrimthurs lo pensó durante un largo rato, la empresa era imposible, pero Loki lo había leído bien, era orgulloso con su trabajo. Y no descansaría hasta tener la diosa en su cama. Levantó la mirada al rey y dijo.

—La tarea es demasiada para un solo hombre, y en tan poco tiempo.

—Esas son las condiciones, cuatro temporadas, y ningún hombre más que tú.

Hrimthurs lo pensó de nuevo, entre la corte se escuchaban murmullos divertidos que solo lo hicieron enojar. Loki sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Puede ayudarme mi caballo?— Dijo el constructor casi infantilmente, lo Loki rompió en una sonrisa más amplia.

—¿Crees que un caballo va a ser alguna diferencia?— dijo Loki en tono burlón, pero el constructor no dijo nada. Y Loki lo sintió como reto.—Adelante.

El rey vio a Loki un poco irritado por tomar una decisión sin consultárselo, pero había sido tan tonta que no le dio importancia, aun así nadie se movió hasta que el asintió una vez.

Así comenzó la obra y con ella, los rumores de la gente que estaba cerca de la construcción, pasó una temporada completa y no fue hasta que Loki se asomó por la ventana una mañana, mientras se estiraba, que vio el gran avance del muro. Dejó caer la mandíbula y abrió mucho los ojos.

Cuando llegó a la sala familiar, y por la cara que todos tenían cuando lo vieron llegar, Loki dedujo que ya se habían dado cuenta de los avances de muro.

—¡Loki!—Gritó su padre. Pero él levantó las manos y dijo.

—Dame un día para averiguar que está pasando…

—Te lo advierto, muchacho, esta es tu hechura, si el resultado no nos conviene, tu tendrás entera responsabilidad.— Loki tragó saliva asustado y salió corriendo, seguido muy de cerca de Thor.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste solo aplastarle la cabeza? No tendríamos este problema.

—¡Cállate Thor! no hay ningún problema, aunque no había considerado la rapidez de su habilidad, es imposible que termine a tiempo.

Llegaron a la construcción, ambos vestidos con ropa casual, se escondieron para espiar al constructor. La rapidez de Hrimthurs era asombrosa, ambos príncipes se quedaron en silencio admirando su habilidad y sobre todo su rapidez.

—Loki,—dijo Thor divertido después de un rato— casi nunca tengo el placer de decirte esto, pero eres un gran imbécil, hermano.

—No va a terminar.— susurró Loki, con una onza menos de convicción.—No puede, tiene que detenerse a descansar, o comer, o… —Loki se quedó callado cuando vio que el montón de material que se estaba usando para el muro se estaba acabando.—O…— dijo una media sonrisa aliviada— …reabastecerse. La cantera queda a un día y medio de camino de aquí.

Thor iba a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión cuando escuchó un ruido acercarse por el bosque, y ahí donde el príncipe heredero predijo que iba a aparecer, salió la bestia más grande que hubiera visto.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de Níðhöggr, es eso?— dijo Thor sorprendido. Loki volteó por el tono de asombro de Thor, y vio un semental enorme, con músculos tan poderosos que hacía ver a los dos príncipes, delicados. La bestia halando, solo con poca dificultad, una enorme carroza con material. Los hermanos vieron como Hrimthurs dejaba el trabajo solo para descargar al gran animal, en cuanto estuvo libre entró de nuevo al bosque y Hrimthurs regresó al trabajo.

—¿Crees que nos permita visitar a prima después de la boda?— Preguntó Thor poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Loki, pero viendo que la broma no tenía ningún efecto se levantó— Iré a decirle a padre lo que acontece aquí, tal vez encuentre una manera de deshacer el trato sin derramar sangre.

Loki se quedó ahí toda la tarde, vio como ambos trabajan sin descanso hasta la hora de la comida, donde compartían el pan, en seguida seguían. La bestia era impresionante, nadie lo dirigía, no descansaba, ni divagaba, se iba con la carroza vacía, y regresaba con ella llena en cuanto Hrimthurs se iba quedando sin material, lo cual hablaba de la rapidez del animal.

Loki pensó. Eso era lo que hacía mejor, pensar.

Mientras su padre lo aleccionó severamente, sobre tomar decisiones sin pensarlas bien, él pensó.

Mientras su madre lo regañó como si fuera una creatura de algunos siglos de edad, él pensó.

Mientras su hermano y los guerreros tres, se burlaban y lo llamaban idiota, él pensó.

Mientras Freyr le gritaba en el pasillo, y Freyja lloraba en sus brazos, él pensó.

La única conclusión a la que llegó es, que no se puede pensar con tanta presión, si perdía la apuesta, su padre le haría pagar de una manera horrible, perder a Freyja no solo era perder a su prima, ella y su hermano Freyr son príncipes de Vanaheim, sería horrible para las relaciones entre los reinos, primos o no.

Salió del palacio para despejarse, ya habían pasado dos temporadas y media y todos los súbditos le hacían reverencias a su paso, pero podía oír los murmullos.

Sus pasos distraídos lo llevaron a la zona de construcción que estaba vacía a la hora de romper el pan, recordó el joven príncipe. Se sentó en una piedra y se talló la cara con ambas manos, honestamente estaba comenzado a asustase, no se le ocurría nada. El rey tenía todo el derecho de mandarlo a Vanaheim a contestar por su traición, y su tío bien podría mandarlo a prisión por traición a la corona Vanir.

Escuchó una risa atrás del él, cuando volteó vio a Hrimthurs a un lado de su enorme caballo. Loki se levantó y lo vio, lo más despectivo que pudo, pero el constructor no le creyó la actitud en cambio solo amplió la sonrisa.

—¿No creíste que pudiera hacerlo verdad? Pequeño príncipe.

—Aun no terminas.

—Oh, pero lo haré, y lo sabes. Pronto tendré a la hermosa Freyja en mi cama, ustedes tendrán su muro completo, y Svaðilfari podrá terminar sus días como semental.— terminó el constructor dándole una palmada en el cuello al animal. Loki vio al caballo por un momento y después regresó al constructor. Luego esperando que no se le notara la derrota, dio media vuelta y se fue. Por la carcajada de Hrimthurs, dedujo su que su derrota no fue tan sutil como él hubiera esperado.

En la víspera de la terminación del muro, escuchó a sus padres discutir acaloradamente, su madre lo estaba defendiendo, y trataba de hacer que su padre cambiara de opinión, su padre en cambió estaba convencido de que debía mandar a Loki y a Freyja lo más pronto posible a Vanaheim, mañana mismo. Ellos se encargaría de esconder a la princesa y castigar al príncipe, mientras Asgard se encargaría del constructor.

No le temía tanto al castigo de los Vanir, más bien le dolió el tono de decepción de Odín, y la humillación de dejar su hogar en esa situación, habiendo logado por primera vez en su vida, un lugar de respeto en la corte de su padre.

Entró a su cuarto azotando la puerta, caminó por sus habitaciones esperando que la respuesta cayera de repente, se paró frente al espejo, y viendo su reflejo, tuvo una idea, la idea más idiota y ridícula. Tomó su capa y salió del castillo en la mitad de la noche.

Mientras llevaba a cabo su transformación solo pensaba en una cosa, una sola y sencilla orden, que necesitaba llevarse consigo en su metamorfosis. Distraer al caballo, Svaðilfari.

Cuando Loki despertó, lo hizo sobre una cama de hierba, le tomó un minuto lograr levantarse y medio segundo en darse cuenta de que se puso de pie en cuatro patas. Relinchó en pánico antes de acordarse de lo que había pasado.

Su plan de convertirse en yegua.

Estaba un poco adolorido y extremadamente cansado. Debía regresar al castillo de inmediato y saber que había pasado, porque no podía recordar nada entre la noche que cambió de forma y esta mañana.

Svaðilfari no se veía por ningún lado. Con un bufido, Loki comenzó a concentrase en cambiar de forma, pero no pudo. Lo intentó una y otra vez, y nada, trató de usar su magia. Parecía todo en orden, solo no podía cambiar de forma, tratando de respirar profundo emprendió su camino al castillo. Transformarse era algo nuevo para él y aunque la experiencia de tener su conciencia por encima de la del animal era nueva, se sentía muy cansado y adolorido para que le importara mucho. Ya podía ver el palacio y estaba pensando cómo iba a hacer para explicarse, cuando escuchó un galope detrás de él. Del bosque apareció Svaðilfari, que estaba bramando y relinchando, mientras sacaba el pecho y golpeaba el piso. Loki lo vio serio un momento y volteó al cielo. Si estaba en lo correcto, el día de entrega del muro había pasado hacía una semana, ya no necesitaba distraer al caballo, así que bufó despectivamente y dio la media vuelta al castillo, si funcionó o no su plan, estaba por verse.

Pero Svaðilfari saltó frente a la yegua dando saltitos como potrillo, Loki levantó la cabeza dignamente y trató de caminar por un lado, el semental viendo la actitud de la yegua, la pescó por el cuello, cuando ella pasaba a un lado de él, mordiendo fuertemente, Loki relinchó de sorpresa y de dolor, cuando por fin se libró de él, reparó tratando de pegarle con sus patas delanteras, pero Svaðilfari se levantó también y el instinto de la yegua entró en acción. Asumiendo que el semental era mucho más fuerte, ella bajó la cabeza y el caballo la comenzó a empujar dándole toques con su nariz, Loki se dio cuenta de que pasaba, la agresión aparente del macho parecía post-cortejo.

 _"_ _No, no, no, no, no."_ Pensó Loki, cuando comenzó a correr hacia él castillo seguida muy de cerca por Svaðilfari.

Entraron a la ciudad a todo galope, Loki trataba de no atropellar a nadie, y apenas lo logró. El semental estaba a punto de atraparla cuando alcanzaron el castillo. Con un poco de magia empujó a los guardias reales y con sus patas delanteras abrió las puertas de golpe. No se le ocurrió ir a otro lado que a la sala del trono, que estaba en pleno, abrió las puertas con Svaðilfari y un gran número de guardias en sus espaldas. Corrió hacia el trono y los Einherjer lo sujetaron con cuerdas para proteger a la familia real, los demás guardias se encargaron de someter a Svaðilfari quién hacía un sonido angustiante, viendo como los guardias sometían a la yegua.

El rey se puso de pie y gritó

—¡Exijo una explicación de inmediato!— Al escuchar al rey gritar, todos en la corte se hincaron, todos a excepción de un caballo.

Cuando el silencio hizo a todos voltear a ver al rey, lo vieron con la boca ligeramente abierta viendo a la yegua negra, que en ese momento estaba postrado frente a él. Mientras el semental seguía tratando de liberarse. Odín se recuperó y dio la orden de sacar a la bestia de la corte. Svaðilfari iba volteando la cabeza hacía la yegua, pero siguiendo al guardia que tenía la brida.

Mientras, la yegua seguía con la cabeza baja e inclinada en sus cuartos delanteros.

—Emm…¿Padre? ¿Está esta yegua haciendo una reverencia?

—Pues sí, eso parece Thor.— Dijo el rey solo un poco inseguro. Bajó los escalones que llevaban al trono y se acercó a la yegua, se aclaró la garganta y sintiéndose ridículo dijo.

—Levantate…— la yegua enseguida se enderezó pero mantuvo la cabeza baja. Odín no sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero sintió a Frigga a lado de él, cuando la vio, frunció el ceño porque ella tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y para sorpresa de todos, corrió a abrazar por el cuello a la yegua. Inmediatamente Odín dio por terminada la sesión de la corte y cogió las cuerdas de la yegua, quién lo siguió mansamente.

Una vez en privado Thor preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa madre? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Oh Thor, lloró por el regreso de tu hermano.—Dijo sin dejar de ver los ojos verdes de la yegua.

—¿Loki? Es que esta yegua trae noticias de él.— preguntó viendo a animal extrañado, por un momento podría jurar que el animal volteó los ojos.

—No cariño, este es Loki.— La yegua bufó y dio dos golpes al piso con su pata, Thor abrió mucho los ojos, frunció las cejas, vio a los ojos al animal, luego a la pesuña, luego de nuevo al animal. Pero no dijo nada más.

—El caballo del constructor desapareció a unos días de terminar con el muro— dijo Odín viendo a la yegua. Esta dio un par de pasos hacia el rey e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. El rey continuó.— Cuando no pudo terminar la tarea monto en ira, terminando así con su disfraz.— La yegua movió la cabeza una vez y luego la movió hacia arriba bajándolo casi de inmediato. —Era un _Jotun_.—Terminó el rey. La yegua relinchó indignada.

—No te preocupes hermano, Mjörnir se encargó del gigante.— dijo Thor aun viendo al animal por todas partes, como si su hermano estuviera escondido detrás.

—Loki, cariño ¿Hay alguna razón para que no regreses a tu forma?

Loki comenzó a explicar como no podía, que lo había intentado y que su magia parecía intacta, claro con el pequeño inconveniente de que no podía usar sus manos para dirigirla, les dijo de como había despertado esa mañana y de la persecución del semental que aparentemente estaba cortejándolo.

Cinco ojos azules veían, con la misma actitud como el animal, golpeaba el piso, y movía la crin, en una secuencia ininterrumpida de berridos, relinchos y bufidos. Cuando terminó ninguno se movió por un momento y Loki resopló cansado.

—Vamos a asumir que algo salió mal con tu transformación, llamaré a los sanadores, todo estará bien cariño. — Dijo Frigga acariciándole la nariz y Loki la pegó con fuerza a la palma de su madre. —Thor ¿Una palabra? — Dijo la reina y salió seguida del príncipe.

El rey y la yegua se quedaron solos, y el rey la rodeó, ella en cambio se quedó muy quieta, avergonzada, y con la cabeza baja.

—El gigante buscaba esclavizar a mi sobrina en venganza por la guerra.—Loki cerró los ojos esperando el regaño pero nunca llegó, en cambio sintió la mano del rey en su lomo, Loki volteó a verlo y este le regresó la mirada.— Distraer al caballo. Solo a ti se te ocurren esas ideas Loki.— Terminó dándole dos palmadas.— Salvaste a Freyja, y por ello te estoy agradecido. — dijo Odín orgulloso. Y la yegua resopló, conmovida. —Ahora ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer muchacho!

El primer problema que tuvo Eir, la jefa de sanadores, para examinar a Loki fue que no pudieron encontrar la forma de subir a la yegua al "generador de alma", a pesar de la excelente disposición del "animal". Eso hizo el examen más tardado de lo normal, pero cuando por fin acabó, y Eir, la diosa de la medicina, estaba enfrente de los reyes para darles los resultados, no supo cómo comenzar, se le veía tremendamente incomoda. Solo se quedó ahí de pie, enfrente de toda la familia real. Hasta que la paciencia del rey se acabó.

—¡Por las Noras, niña dinos de una vez!.

—Sí, su majestad. Primero permítame decirles que no hay nada "malo" en la magia del joven príncipe— Los cuatro suspiraron aliviados, aunque Loki sonó más a un resoplido que un suspiro.— Sin embargo encontramos algo en el cuerpo de… bueno la yegua, que no permite que el príncipe logre la trasformación, ni en él mismo, ni en ninguna otra cosa.

—¿Qué es?

—Esta…emm… preñada.

El silencio que siguió a las últimas palabras de Eir, fue inadvertido para todos los presentes excepto la misma Eir que solo bajó la cabeza y esperó pacientemente. El primero en moverse fue Loki. Después de tratar de procesar lo que había oído buscó con su propia magia dentro de él, y cuando encontró la pequeña chispa de vida, sus patas ya no lo sostuvieron, se postró y se quedó muy quieto. Su madre lo vio y se sentó junto a él abrazando su grueso cuello. Susurrando algo. Eir continuó.

—El instinto de la yegua es proteger a la cría, si el cuerpo cambiara a su estado original, la mataría. Después de pensarlo mucho llegamos a la conclusión de que tenemos tres opciones. Podemos ayudar al príncipe a regresar a su forma protegiendo al feto en una capsula mágica dentro del cuerpo de su alteza real, que mantendrá solo… emm, las partes del cuerpo de la yegua que necesitaría el feto para desarrollarse, pero al finalizar la gestación, el príncipe tendrá que regresar a esta forma para el parto. —Eir se calló un momento para darles tiempo de asimilar lo que había dicho.

A pesar de lo tranquilizadora que su madre estaba tratando de ser, Loki estaba entrando en pánico.

—La otra opción es terminar con la gestación. —continuó la sanadora.

—¿Y la tercera?— pregunto Frigga.

—Que continue en esa forma durante el embarazo, una vez terminado, su cuerpo debe poder cambiar por si solo.

Todos estaban en un estado de estupor, excepto Loki que estaba hiperventilando. Sorpresivamente el que habló fue Thor.

—¿Terminar con la gestación? ¿Te refieres a abortarlo? ¿No es eso un crimen contra la corona? Es decir, tiene sangre real ¿No?

Loki vomitó bilis y se levantó en un ataque de pánico, que necesitó cinco guardias y varios hechizos sedantes para someterlo, cuando todo se calmó, el rey habló sin voltear a verlo.

—Nadie va a terminar la gestación.

Esa fue la última vez que Loki vio a su padre durante meses.

Cuando Loki despertó estaba en su habitación, pero su cama había sido sustituida por grandes almohadones en el piso. Trato de pararse pero seguía mareado.

—No te levantes, todo esta bien, madre fue a descansar un poco— Loki vio a Thor sentado en el gran escritorio de Loki, no tenía armadura, solo una túnica roja y los protectores de los antebrazos. Thor se levantó, con un cepillo redondo en una mano. Se acercó y se sentó junto a la yegua, y comenzó a cepillarla, por un momento, Loki pensó en empujarlo pero estaba cansado, seguía adolorido y ahora mareado, y el cepillo se sentía muy bien. Así se quedaron hasta muy noche, hasta que Loki se quedó dormido. Al siguiente día con la cabeza mas fría tomo dos decisiones. Una, que iba a permanecer como yegua, no quería pasar por todo el embarazo con el cuerpo de un hombre, y dos qué hacer con Svaðilfari.

Thor, en su temperamento agresivo, asumió que el caballo había violado a su hermano menor y cuando surgió la pregunta de qué hacer con el caballo, él sugirió sacrificar al animal. Pero Loki pensó que el caballo no tenía culpa, solo había hecho lo que cualquier animal haría en su situación. Mandó que al enorme caballo se le encontrara un lugar en la caballeriza real a su nombre.

Pasaron los días y su vida se volvió mas extraña aun. Dejó de ir a la corte y al concejo. Todos en el palacio trataron de hacer su vida lo más normal que pudieron, logrando exactamente lo contrario. Desayunaba, con su madre y hermano, en el salón privado. Avena y fruta ¡Nunca había estado tan contento de desayunar eso! Luego de desayunar, en su día normal, iba a la corte, pero ahora aprovechaba para estudiar su situación, aprendió tanto de caballos como pudo, iba a la biblioteca, con su madre o algún sirviente para ayudarlo a tomar un libro o cambiar las hojas.

Por la tarde, cuando generalmente entrenaba, su hermano venía por él y bajaban a los terrenos de entrenamiento, no le decían a nadie realmente que estaba pasando, pero al final todos lo supieron, Loki siempre creyó que los culpables de esto habían sido Sif y Fendral, que encontraban hilarante la situación del príncipe menor, y Thor solo les dijo la verdad a los guerreros tres y Lady Sif.

Claro que no podía entrenar igual pero después de tratar, y fallar de ser paciente con las burlas, le indicó a Thor que subiera a él y practicaran batalla a caballo. ¡Y por las Noras que eso era divertido! Nadie podía con los dos hermanos, mucho menos así, Loki calló las burlas a fuerza bruta, algo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer.

Cuando terminaban, cinco sirvientes lo bañaban y cepillaban, y las doncellas del palacio comandadas por la misma Freyja en agradecimiento por su sacrificio, lo mimaban hasta que se dormía. Por una parte, su mente de yegua preñada lo agradecía, pues la relajaba en su condición, y por otra, Loki estaba contento de tener la atención de todas ellas. Y más aún disfrutaba los celos de Thor por quitarle la atención femenina.

El primer problema que tuvieron fue la comunicación, pero con lo astutos que siempre fueron Loki y su madre, no lo fue por mucho tiempo, entre los dos inventaron un código basado en el ritmo y los silencios que hacia la yegua al chocar sus pesuñas en el piso, solo ellos dos, y algunos sirvientes privados de Loki, lo aprendieron, y Thor. Aunque se tardó, se esforzó en aprenderlo. Cuando tiempo después, Loki le preguntó porqué lo había hecho, Thor lo sorprendió diciéndole que era divertido estar con él, y que tenía siglos sin "jugar con su hermano menor". Aun hoy, ambos recuerdan esa época como su segunda infancia.

Y vaya que Loki se divirtió, claro siempre y cuando no pensara mucho en su situación, o en Odín.

Era una yegua, sí, pero era una yegua real, a donde quiera que caminaba veía con una mezcla de orgullo divertido, como todos en la corte reverenciaban a un caballo y eso le daba horas interminables de risa. Nunca usaba bridas porque, bueno, no era realmente un caballo. Su madre mandó hacer "ropa" especial para él, porque no quería que anduviera "desnudo" por el castillo, y la ropa consistía en hermosas capas en colores verdes y dorados, piezas de metal precioso, que colocaban en su frente, patas y pecho, incluso mando hacer un caso especial con sus cuernos.

Las únicas veces que tenía un comportamiento más equino, era cuando no estaba poniendo atención, o estaba muy distraído.

Ganó un poco de peso al pasar de los meses, pero esto también lo ignoró.

Todo iba bien.

Hasta que el feto pateó, entonces todo se hizo muy real.

Cuando lo sintió la primera vez estaba ocupado escondiéndose en la esquinas del palacio, esperando que algún noble pasara y reparar ahí mismo, divertido con las reacciones de estos, disfrutando de la estruendosa risa de Thor a sus espaldas, viendo como el noble se agarraba con fuerza el pecho, y escapando a todo galope mientras Thor lo tomaba de la crin y se subía a él. Su madre los había regañado docenas de veces, pero ya no eran niños, y solo hay pocas cosas que puede hacer una madre para corregir a dos de los mas grandes guerreros de lo nueve reinos.

Cuando llegaron al jardín de la reina, Thor se bajó y revisó que nadie los siguiera, claro que si alguien se hubiera atrevido, no hubiera pasado nada tampoco, pero era parte del juego. Mientras Loki, fue al manzano que su madre había plantado el día que nació Thor y arrancó unas manzanas con su enorme hocico. Estaba contento de reencontrar la libertad infantil que su situación le daba, y contento de compartirla con Thor. A veces incluso por algunos momentos olvidaba la situación en la que estaba.

Pero cuando mordió una manzana particularmente dulce, lo sintió. No supo que era al principio, solo sintió un movimiento ajeno a él, pero al mismo tiempo dentro. Respiró profundo.

Thor ya estaba sentado cuando vio a la yegua ponerse rígida.

—¿Loki? ¿Esta todo bien?

El animal que tenía enfrente lo vio y movió la cabeza descartando la pregunta y trató de relajarse. Thor, dando un gran mordisco a una manzana, comenzó su "reporte" diario de los aconteceres de la corte. Y Loki estaba poniendo tanta atención a lo que se estaba perdiendo y las noticias de la corte que, sin pensarlo comenzó a pastar. Thor trataba de contarle todo, excepto lo que estaba directamente relacionado con su padre, por alguna razón Odín no había querido ver a Loki en todos esos meses y no parecía que fuera a cambiar de opinión. Thor estaba muy enojado con él por eso. Sí, lo que le había pasado a Loki era extraño y vergonzoso pero había sido un sacrifico a favor del reino.

Cuando la yegua sintió de nuevo al feto moverse, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió caminando del jardín, dejando a su hermano llamando por él.

Se encerró en sus habitaciones por días, postrado en la puerta para evitar que nadie entrara. Poniendo un hechizo básico para sellarla. Estaba preñado, esa creatura estaba creciendo dentro de él, con razón su padre no quería verlo. Había dejado que una bestia lo montara para un beneficio. En un arranque de ira arremetió contra sus habitaciones.

Era una puta.

Los sirvientes tocaron a la puerta, su hermano demandó que la abriera, su madre hasta suplicó, pero Loki permaneció encerrado semana y media. Y casi no se movía.

Hasta que llegó el mismo rey, golpeó la puerta y gritó.

—¡Ya basta de dramas muchacho! ¿No es suficiente que me hagas pasar por esta vergüenza?

Eso lo hizo reaccionar, vio su habitación destrozada, y caminó hacía la ventana, escuchando a sus padres discutir fuera de la ventana, mientras alguien seguía golpeando la puerta. La caída no lo mataría pero tal vez terminaría tan lastimado que mataría a la bestia que crecía en él. Las habitaciones de los príncipes estaban en una de las torres más altas de Valaskjálf, el palacio de Odín. Pero algo dentro de él, instinto tal ves, le estaba poniendo la decisión fácil. Pero ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir así? Aunque Odín se lo permitiera, ¿Cómo iba a ver a la cara a la corte?

La enorme y bellísima yagua negra de ojos verdes estaba en la orilla del balcón cuando, con un estruendo se abrió la puerta. Se necesitaron nueve guardias y Thor para someterla. Y todos salieron heridos.

Pasó un mes completo en la sala de sanación equipada especialmente para él, cuando salió la reina ordenó que, cuando ella o Thor no pudieran estar con Loki, dos sirvientes lo siguieran todo el tiempo, Odín desapareció de nuevo.

Así pasó el tiempo, y mientras mas grande se ponía la yegua, mas deprimido estaba el príncipe, ya no jugaba con Thor, pasaba sus días caminado a paso lento por la zona privada del castillo y los jardines.

Cuando comenzaron los dolores de parto, apareció por su propio pie a la sala de sanación. Los nueve sanadores y la sala tenían semanas listas. El piso de toda la sala estaba cubierta de hierba fresca, algunas conocidas por sus propiedades medicas como calmantes o antisépticas. Todos esperaban que la yegua hiciera berridos de dolor, pero Loki era un guerrero, y solo caminaba por la habitación, de repente inclinándose y bufando de dolor. Realmente no había mucho que los sanadores pudieran hacer, solo darle agua, o tés calmantes y monitorear la salud del príncipe. Después de horas por fin la yegua se echó y comenzó el trabajo de parto. Fue un parto difícil, primero salieron las dos patas de atrás, pero así duro horas, Loki cambiaba de posición y se paraba caminaba un poco y terminaba echándose otra vez. Las sanadoras decían que había algo mal con el producto. Su madre cansada de ver a su hijo sufrir entró y haló con fuerza y mucho cuidado las patas del potro. Loki vio blanco por el dolor y con un último relincho de la yegua el potro salió.

Loki tardó más de algunos momento en volver en sí, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que nadie estaba hablando. Volteó a ver que pasaba y vio que su cría estaba en los brazos ensangrentados de su madre. No se movía.

Frigga estaba tratando de aguantar el llanto, y Eir le explicaba a Loki que el potro ya debería haber reaccionado, y que lo sentía mucho, el potro solo tenía la cabeza fuera de la bolsa. Nadie se movió hasta que Thor entró a la sala, pero cuando vio la escena también se quedó congelado.

Pasado un momento y por instinto más que nada, Loki comenzó a tocar la cabeza del potro con su hocico, sintiendo las lagrimas de Frigga caer en su gran cabeza. Ambos jadearon cuando el potro respiró.

—¡Oh gracias a las Noras!— La reina, muy aliviada, dejó que dos sanadoras, limpiaran al potro y le quitaran la bolsa, fue cuando todos vieron que había nacido deforme, la pobre creatura en vez de tener cuatro patas tenía ocho. Ese fue el momento en el que Odín decidió entrar y evaluar el mismo la situación. Todos hicieron una reverencia cuando el rey entró, Odín se quedó de pie con las manos atrás viendo para abajo a la yegua que seguía echada a un lado de su cría.

—Odín…— dijo suavemente la reina pero este levantó una mano para callarla y esta dio un paso para atrás nerviosa.

—¿Cuánto lleva sin levantarse?

—Seis horas, su majestad

—Este potro jamás podrá levantarse y andar, llévenlo a las caballerizas y sacrifíquenlo. — La yegua relinchó angustiada y Thor protestó. Pero el rey levantó la voz y todos se callaron.

— ¡Es lo más compasivo que podemos hacer por él!... Estoy cansado de esta situación y esto se acaba ahora mismo—Dijo con la voz sorprendentemente suave y herida— Loki, regresa a tu forma.— La yegua se dio cuenta que ya podía alcanzar su magia, pero en vez de transformarse se puso de pie y caminó hacía Odín con fuego en los ojos verdes.— Lamento mucho que esto te haya pasado, hijo mío, pero ya acabó, le daremos sepultura real y lo lloraremos contigo, pero tienes responsabilidades. — Loki bajó la cabeza y luego vio como se llevaban al potro que apenas respiraba. Se dio media vuelta y dándole le espalda a todos se echó.

—¿Por qué no cambias? — dijo en tono de demanda el rey. La verdad es que no quería, quería que lo dejaran solo, y por eso estuvo eternamente agradecido con Eir cuando mintió.

—Lo siento, su majestad, pero aun no sale la bolsa, hasta que salga todo, puede cambiar.— El rey dio media vuelta y se fue, al igual que casi todos en la sala solo quedaron Frigga y Thor. La reina lloró y lloró todo lo que Loki no podía, a la mañana siguiente se levantó a buscar algo de comer para sus hijos. En cuanto se levantó, Thor abrió la puerta, y le dijo a Loki.

—Tal vez sea mejor que vayas a despedirte.—Loki se levantó con ayuda de su hermano, se deshizo de su capa y sus adornos y caminó dignamente, por los pasillos del palacio. Hasta llegar a la caballeriza.

Incluso antes de entrar escuchó relinchar a Svaðilfari, pero no quiso poner atención, cuando entró se sorprendió mucho ver a un joven mozo de caballeriza que tenía a su potro en los brazos, estaba perfectamente limpio, y el mozo lo estaba cepillando, el potro no se movía pero tenía los ojos abiertos. Eran verdes.

—Lo siento, su alteza real, pero solo necesita estimulación, pasa con los potros de madres primerizas.— Dijo él sonriendo haciendo una reverencia desde donde estaba sentado— Nos preguntábamos por qué nadie llamó a ninguno de nosotros para el parto. Ya veo que nunca lo pensaron.— Loki seguía sin moverse, viendo al joven y a su potro. Hasta que el mozo se levantó con cuidado y le dijo a Loki donde sentarse para que el potro pudiera alcanzar su leche, la yegua por instinto, comenzó al lamer por completo al pequeño y escuálido potro.

—Es hermoso, su alteza— Dijo contento el muchacho, sin ni una pisca de burla o vergüenza. Y era verdad. Su cría era hermosa, era gris con las patas y el hocico negros. El mozo de nombre Neri, sabía que hacer y masajeaba las extremidades, incluso las extras. Hasta que el potro se levantó.

Loki no cambió, pasó un mes las caballerizas, nunca las dejaba. Neri le traía alimento y se encargaba de ambos, su hermano en cuanto se enteró, trataba de pasar ahí todo el tiempo que podía.

Desde que vio al potro de pie declaró que era su sobrino y que debía ser tratado como tal. Pasaron dos meses mas y Thor le dijo a Loki que sus padres seguían enfrascados en la acalorada discusión de que hacer ahora.

Loki se dio cuenta que el potro entendía lo que se le enseñaba, entendía lo que su tío y Neri le decían, y aprendía con extrema facilidad, era brillante.

Cuando el potro ya no quería leche y quería correr por todas partes, Loki decidió que era momento. Dejando a su cría al cuidado de las capaces manos de Neri, se dirigió al castillo y cambio de forma.

Se dio un baño, se cambió, y entró a la sesión del consejo tranquilamente, se sentó y esperó pacientemente a que continuaran con la sesión. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando entró, pero Odín y él se vieron unos momentos hasta que el rey asintió y continuaron.

Luego en sala familiar los cuatro estaban sentados para decidir qué hacer.

—No creo que nadie, con la única excepción de mí, deba decidir qué hacer, es mío— Dijo Loki territorialmente.— Y no soy un niño para que decidan por mi.

—Muy bien Loki, ¿Qué hacemos?— Dijo el rey. Loki lo pensó y dijo.

—Es mi hijo— dijo él dirigiéndose a su padre, y Odín entendió, antes de decidir que hacer con el potro, debían decidir su lugar en el mundo en el que nació, el rey asintió, Loki suspiró aliviado— Como alguien de la familia real, veré que cumpla con sus obligaciones.

—Loki no puedes sentar a un caballo en la corte, fue divertido mientras eras tú, pero nadie nos tomaría en serio nunca— dijo Thor.

—No digo eso idiota. El será un guerrero de Asgard.

—Un caballo de guerra— susurró Odín

—Tu caballo de guerra— aseguró Loki. Todos se quedaron paralizados. Odín se recuperó rápido y suavizó el gesto.

—Será un honor para mi.— Loki asintió y se retiró a las caballerizas. Pero el rey lo detuvo.— Loki, ya no dormirás ahí, ni él dormirá en el castillo.— Loki se detuvo y dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé.

—Una cosa mas.— Dijo su padre, y Loki suspiró y volteó a ver al rey.—¿Cómo se llama mi nieto?—Loki no pudo evitar sonreír y dijo lleno de orgullo.

—Sleipneir.

 **FIN**

A Ma.

O.


End file.
